


[podfic] Kiss Me One More Time

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Winnipeg Jets, recorded lying down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Adam likes kissing Brandon. The boys also like it when Adam kisses Brandon, but not for the same reason. It's funny, until it isn't.Or: five first kisses that don't count, and one that does.00:42:05 :: Written byRaregoose.





	[podfic] Kiss Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss me one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639168) by [raregoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregoose/pseuds/raregoose). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+Kiss+Me+One+More+Time/%5BHRPF%5D+Kiss+Me+One+More+Time.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TI5F7U7BRC0_2XoExBDvzUawCUiOc5Nb)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “record lying down” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Raregoose for giving me permission to podfic this work!

I'm trying a new hosting solution, so if you have any feedback on that, please give it to me!

 **Credits:** pattern: [background stripped pattern by Sketchepedia](https://www.freepik.com/free-vector/black-white-stripped-seamless-pattern-background_1936996.htm#page=1&index=1&query=pattern), song: [The One by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xFvwJYksqw)

 

 


End file.
